Sonic Underground: Harry Potter the Bounty Hunter
by WriterPON3
Summary: Harry is transported to Mobius when he is a toddler. After two years on the street, Sleet encounters him and takes him in. He is a Bounty Hunter In Training. And what's this? He has a Medallion?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: A New Beginning**

"Thought you could get away with stealing from me did you?" Bounty Hunter Sleet heard as he was walking down an alley after hearing a scuffle. "Get back here street rat!"

A homeless child? Sleet wondered. Stealing to survive...He knew what that was like. Until his foster father rescued him and introduced him to the noble tradition of Bounty Hunting. Sadly his father was roboticized during the beginning of Robotnik's reign and destroyed soon after. He reached out and grabbed a human child as he ran passed in raggedy clothes clutching a loaf of bread.

"I'll pay for him sir." The wolf male said calmly as he reached for his wallet. "The price was twenty Mobiums right?" He handed the owner of the bakery he had just been to forty Mobiums. "Keep the change. And start a tab for me."

"Yes sir." The badger Mobian said eagerly as he left with dollar signs in his eyes.

"Your not bad kid. It probably took him at least five minutes to catch up to you." Sleet told the child as he bit into the bread hungrily. Then his eyes trailed down to the rather unique looking medallion hanging from his neck. It was guitar shaped.

"A Royal Hedgehog Medallion?" Sleet gasped in shock. "But there where only supposed to be triplets!" Then again...he did look a bit younger. Maybe a year or two younger than the Royal Triplets where supposed to be now. And Robotnik took over when they where two years old...could he be?

"Thank you Mister." The boy said as he tucked the bread away. "I havent eaten in three days."

"What makes you think you won't be eating anytime soon?" Sleet asked as the boy started to leave.

"You'll leave. The nice people always leave." He said as he left to enter the street.

"Wait kid." Sleet said as he got out the remote aircraft caller. "Come with me."

The boy was hesitant.

"My name is Sleet." the wolf introduced himself. "I'd like to take you in."

"Why would you want a street rat like me?"

Your no ordinary street rat kid...Sleet thought as he opened the door which came to the ground as it floated five feet in the air. "Let's just say you remind me of someone I used to know at your age." Sleet came forward and guided the young male to his ship. "I feel like I own him."

Five years Later...

Five Years. Sleet thought as he watched his son spar with his "Uncle Dingo." Five years ago he was nothing but a street rat. A Royal street rat but still.

It had been Five Years and his adoptive son, Harry, had been training to become a Bounty Hunter like his father and uncle. A few weeks ago, Sleet and Dingo where approached by Robotnik himself to be his personal Hunters for the Hedgehog Triplets. They had mixed feelings about this of course. For one, they where sure Harry was the missing sibling. For two, Robotnik did not know Harry's Status as he always kept his Medallion hidden in Robotnik's presence. Par his father's orders of course. Harry had not seen his siblings medallions in action so he did not know its true purpose. Therefore he was unaware of his status as one of Queen Aleena's children. As with his siblings, Harry also had a special talent. Accuracy and strength. Using special long needles called Senbon, he could disable an opponent in mere seconds. He also used a variety of other throwing weapons. His strength on the other hand, comes from focusing a special energy within his body to a certain part of his body. Be it a hand, foot or even his head as Dingo found out one day after Harry Headbutted him in the groin by accident. He says his right testicle hasn't been the same since.

And down he goes. Sleet thought after Harry blocked a arm thrust from Dingo and sucker punched him in the gut. The orange canine went down.

"When can I go on a mission with you Dad?" Harry asked his wolfish father as Sleet and Dingo where planning their next "Screw Up." They took their missions half heartedly and messed up on purpose.

"I've told you a hundred times already." Sleet wiped his face with his hand from his forehead downward. "We don't want Robotnik to believe any failures where your fault. As long as you stay out of his way, he won't go after you."

"Yes sir." Harry said with a small pout. "I'm going exploring."

"Stay away from the Resistance if you see them." Sleet called as the boy left the airship and wandered into the town. Not that they cared about the Resistance in general. They supported them morally, but they had to keep up their appearance as bad guys.

Harry loved his Dad and Uncle Dingo, he really did. But they could be a bit overprotective sometimes. He was walking toward the very same bakery he had stolen the loaf of bread from when he was five.

"Hey Max. How's business today?" Harry asked the Badger pastry chef.

"Slow my young friend. Always slow. I barely have customers after Robotnik came to town. Except for the Aristocrats of course. Their always safe as long as they keep throwing money at Robotnik."

That's what I hate about this planet. Harry told himself. The only people who are safe are the ones with plenty of Mobiums to throw away.

"The usual?" Max asked his best customer.

"With frosting please." Harry said with a grin as the Badger handed him his favorite sweet.

He then saw his Uncle pretending to be a chili dog cart. Rolling his eyes he decided to play along.

"One please." He said tossing some Mobiums on the cart. His Dad looked down and saw him with a raised eyebrow as if to say "Seriously?" He slipped Dingo the last puff pastry and the orange cart shaped canine slurped it out of his hand and smacked his lips. "Mmm. Buttercream." He purred.

"Now get out of here." Sleet said to his son as he handed him his chili dog and Harry moved on. Soon he saw a blue blur and a screeching halt.

Sonic. Harry thought. The blue hedgehog sibling was a chili dog addict. He always fell for the classic chili dog cart routine. But something odd happened. His medallion started to glow!

Sonic looked down at his own glowing meddallion. He looked and saw the kid he saw at this spot earlier He looked at Sonic with a confused face as his OWN MEDALLION was glowing as well!

What's going on here? The black haired child asked himself as Sonic got away from his uncles yet again. Sonic stopped briefly to look back at him curiously berfore revving up and running off.

**To Be Continued**

**New Sonuc Underground Xover! SU doesn't get enough love. **

**Please Leave A Review**


	2. Chapter 2: Siblings Reunited

**A/N: Please Leave A Review**

**Chapter 2: Siblings Reunited**

They ate that night in silence. Well...on Harry's part. His father and uncle where talking quietly discussing something that happened to them after Harry ran off trying to find Sonic so he could explain about his Medallion.

"If Robotnik finds out." He heard his Uncle Dingo say worriedly.

"Be silent you fool. We'll talk about this more when he's asleep." Sleet said as he looked worriedly at Harry. "Your training regime will be on hold for about two days. Dingo and I have a job to do that's not for Robotnik."

"Who's the client?" Harry asked interestedly. Sometimes Aristocrats hired them to track down family members who where in the Resistance.

"She-" Dingo got out before Sleet muzzled his mouth with his hands. "You heard what Aleena said you oaf." Sleet hissed at him super quietly so not even Harry could hear. "_He's not to know_!" He then went back to normal. "The client wishes to remain anonymous. We're supposed to find this aristocrat child resced by the Resistance.

Harry raised an eyebrow. Why not just look for Sanctuary then? Sanctuary was the secret grounds where the Resistance raised their children. In a clean environment free of Robotnik's tyranny.

Sleet hoped his son bought the story. The truth was, Queen Aleena herself approached he and Dingo after Sonic ran off and Harry did as well. She thanked them for raising her youngest child and training him to make him strong. He'd need it for the war against Robotnik. She then "hired" them to continue acting the bumbling bad guys and doing a few odd jobs for her now and then like leaving clues for the Royal Children to find. She did not want Harry knowing he was her son until he joined his siblings in the Resistance as their own Bounty Hunter.

Sonic on the otherhand, was confused. What was that thing aound the kid's neck and why did react the way their medallions did when they where searching for each other? It must have been a trick of the light. He decided to let it go for now and concentrate on the blueprints for a new SwatBot factory Butnik was building in a secluded forest.

Later that night, Harry woke after a dream of being held by a black haired human male. His birth father. The red haired human he loved was very nice to him. Almost like a mother. But he knew she was not his mother. Then the nightmare's came. Explosions. High laughter and screaming. Bright green light and the feeling of being sucked into a vaccuum. What did it all mean? He reached down and felt the Medallion he'd had as long as he could remember. It was oddly shaped. Like a bow one would shoot arrows with but also had guitar features.

He heard his wolfy father and Dingo arguing. He creeped to his room's door to listen.

"But with how often she moves around they might never finde her Sleet!" Dingo said as he slammed his fists down on their table. Their coffee mugs rumbling a bit.

"I know-"

"And how many years could that be? How many citizens roboticized until none remain?"

"I kno-"

"Robotnik could be developing come kind of super weapon/robticizer thing for all we know!"

"I KNOW!" Sleet shouted and Dingo quieted down. "But Aleena wants us to continue playing the part of the bad guys. We're supposed to tell Robotnik we've "Discovered": a secret child of Aleena and bring Harry to him so he can "Turn against us" publicly. And then join the Resistance."

MY MOTHER IS QUEEN ALEENA?! Harry shouted in his mind. He then gasped quietly. Sonic, Manic and Sonia are my brothers and sister! That means...he looked down at his Medallion. There's more to this thing than being a simple piece of jewelry. I need answers. He shut his door as quietly as he could and planned his move. He loved his dad and uncle, but there was no way in hell he was going to risk being roboticized just so they can keep up appearances.

Before they where due to leave, Sleet decided to check on Harry to make sure he was okay. He gasped. Harry was gone. There was a note on his bed.

_**Dad,**_

_**I've gone to join the Resistance like Mother wants. Yes I overheard you and Uncle Dingo last night. I have to say your plan was pretty stupid. There's so many ways that could have gone wrong. I'm not going to risk being roboticized just so you can keep pretending to be the enemy of my siblings. I'll keep training when I can. And I'll send you letters. **_

_**Lots of love,**_

_**Harry**_

_**PS. Tell Uncle Dingo to stay out of my music files! I mean it! Or he and I will be having another round of headbutt meets groin. **_

Sleet tucked the letter away for safe keeping with a smirk as he and Dingo left their aircraft. He turned Dingo into a motorcycle and they where off.

Harry had spent all day looking for any sign of his older siblings. Finding nothing. "Damn it." He swore kicking a can away. "Maybe I should have just stayed with Dad and Uncle Dingo's plan. Robotnik would have probably flaunted his capture and they would have tried to rescue me."

Just then he saw a blue blur dash in front of the alley he was in and he hurriedly peeked after it just to see it turn a few alley's away. Soon the blur died away.

"Found them!" He said excitedly. "Great hunting oh so great Bounty Hunter." He scoffed at himself.

When he got to the building where the blur ended, there seemed to be no entrance. Just a vent about twelve feet high.

"There's got to be some secret panel or something. Guess I got no choice." Harry muttered as he started making his way up. Thank you anti gravity thought as he walked up twelve feet to the vent and climbed in.

He heard voices. A female and two males. He crept in the vent and got closer. The voices becoming clearer.

"Butnik's got guards all over the place." Sonic said to Manic and Sonia as he got a view. There they are. He thought to himself as he hid in the vent. "Something big must be going down."

Something big? ME? He gasped. They must have already told Robotnik I was Aleena's youngest child yesterday! He gasped outloud. Then closed his mouth with his hands and backed away from view.

"Did you guys hear something?" Manic asked as he looked around the room.

"Now that you mention it yes I did." Sonia said as she too looked around the room.

Manic then looked up at the vent and understood. "We got a little mouse on our hands." He said to his sibs.

"Come out now and we won't hurt you." Sonia said with a promise in her tone.

In the dark of the vent two eyes opened and blinked at them. Then widened as the vent started creaking.

CRASH

"Ow." Harry groaned as he rubbed his backside. Then as he got up brushing himself off he noticed the three hedgehogs about to attack. "I can explain?" He said nervously.

"Explain what? Why you where spying on us?" Sonic demanded as he summoned his guitar laser. "Do you work for Butnik?"

"Sonic he's just a kid." Sonia tried to calm the blue hedgehog down.

"He wears clothes similar to Sleet and Dingo sis." Sonic pointed out and both Manic and Sonia suddenly went on guard. But Harry's medallion started glowing as did Sonia's and Manic's.

They all looked at him curiously and he said with a glare. "I want answers."

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm trying to make these chapters longer than my usual chapters. Hope its working. **

**Harry's medallion will turn into an unusually shaped guitar that funtions as both a laser bow and close range combat weapon. It also functions as the base of a new "Hedgehog Cannon" That combines all the weapons into one cannon weapon. Like the Power Cannon of the Power Rangers. **


	3. Chapter 3: To Catch A Queen Part 1

**A/N: Please Leave A Review**

**Chapter 3: To Catch A Queen Part 1**

Queen Aleena: Queen Aleena here. My eldest children where wary of Harry at first with good reason. But eventually welcomed him with open , my youngest son was about to learn that in times of war, even our greatest heroes must sometimes commit the most unspeakable acts..

"Attention all SwatBot units." Sleet's voice came from the eavesdropper in the SU van. "I need a top priority Intercept on Robotnik Rd. Sector 5."

"Guy must be pretty important if Sleet's wantin' a top priority Intercept." Manic said as he listened in as Sonic drove while Harry was getting his and Manic's airboard's ready to fly.

"Right now, finding the perfect gift for my dear Bartylby is MY top priority." Sonia said with a smile as she looked through a catalog. An expensive catalog.

Harry had met Bartylby before he joined the Resistance when he met Robotnik for the first time. And in his opinion..."Guys a first class yutz." He muttered loud enough for Sonic and Manic to hear and snicker at.

Then Sleet dropped the big bomb. The guy's name was Argus. He was an elite captain of Queen Aleena's personal guard and on his way to a secret rendevouz point with Aleena herself. This got the siblings excited. He could lead them to their mother!

"SONIC! Stop this van RIGHT NOW!" Sonia ordered as the purple hedgehog threw the catalog down.

"What about Bartylby's gift?" Sonic mocked.

"Bartylby can wait." Sonia said as she drove her motorcycle out the back of the van. "But Mother can't!"

"Come on Sonic!" Harry said as he and Manic flew off at the same time. Hovering just a few feet above the ground waiting for their speedy sibling.

"Yeah, we're waaaiting." Manic took Sonic's tone for his own.

"Nice try kids, but that's MY line." Sonic said after demonstrating how eager he was to save Argus. He ran so fast he set the ground on fire and Manic and Sonia spun around like tops. Harry was smart enough to fly into the air after seeing Sonic prepare to rev.

Meanwhile, Argus himself was in the line of fire. Swatbot Batallion fire to be exact. And it did the trick. He was hit! He managed to take out three Swatbots with his landing though. As he escaped, Argus was shown to be a canine Mobusian with yellow fur and an eye patch from when he lost his right eye during the first strikes of Robotnik's takeover. He ran down an alley but he ran into Sleet and Dingo's vehicle! He tried to run but he was captured! Now you might be wondering how an Elite Guard was captured by two "Bumbling" bad guys. Well...there was this special tactic Sleet and Dingo had for catching runners.

"Sleet! He's getting away!" Dingo said as Argus ran back the way he came.

"Oh no he's not." The wolf said after opening the entrance hatch. Dingo popped up as well and Sleet pressed the morph button on his special remote. Dingo became a baby. Sleet threw him at Argus. "Oh no! Someone catch my baby!"

Argus saw a orange furred baby flying toward him and he caught him. "Don't worry little guy. I gotcha." He said bringing Dingo close to him.

Sleet sadly aimed the remote at Dingo and he became himself again. He had hoped Argus was smart enough to catch the trick. Apparently Aleena had not told him of Dingo's morphing abililty.

"Goo goo gah." Dingo said. "Loser."

Sleet threw cuffs at Dingo. "Cuff him Dingo. Heh, the old "Flying Baby Trick" works every time."

Soon after, the Royal Triplet's made it to Argus's ship. Harry was trying to follow his Dad and Uncle Dingo to wherever they where taking Argus.

"Sonic, search the ship for clues." Sonia suggested.

"Already did sis." Sonic boasted.

"And I supposed you did it at Light Speed and-" She gasped as her jaw dropped while Sonic held up the items she was about to ask for.

"His key's, dog tag's-" Manic took them.

"Argus. Elite Captain of Queen Aleena's Personal Guard." Manic read. "Excellent. Guy like that's bound to know where we can find mom."

"And one ancient photograph of-" Sonic said as Sonia took it from him. She gasped. "Aww. Wasn't I the cutest baby?"

"We all where sis." Manic pointed out. "I don't really remember her from back then but...that must be mom." He pointed out the Queen int he picture to Argus's right. Argus himself was holding a human baby with messy black hair in his arms as the infant slept while the triplet's played around the adult..

"Then that baby must be Harry. Oh he was adorable! He still has that messy hair I can't do anytihng with though." Much to Harry's dismay, Sonia had several times tried to "Style" it to a fashionable point. Resulting in several blackmail material photo's taken by Manic.

"I am sorry about this Argus." Sleet said as he sat in the cell Robotnik had installed on their ship. "Aleena appreciate's all loyalty and you will be remembered as one of the greatest heroe's of the war."

"Don't worry about it. I knew my time was coming." Argus said as he gloomily hung his head. "I'm just glad your on our side."

"Yes. But we have to make it seem otherwise so..."

"But why can't I come question Argus at the Robo Center with you Sleet?" Dingo protested after being kicked out of their craft. Sonic had heard them coming and grabbed Sonia and Manic to hide.

"Because I need a fly on the wall in case the children come back to look for clues." Sleet pressed the button and Dingo morphed into a fly. "Capiche?"

"What I capiche is, you want all the credit for catching Argus." Dingo said in a smaller voice yet still deep for a fly.

"I can't believe those creeps raised our brother." Sonia muttered from the shadows.

"I'll be back later. Partner." Sleet said as their aircraft took off.

"Hey, those guys couldn't have been too bad. Look how he turned out." Manic pointed out.

"True. But we're missing something here." Sonic noticed their little brother was missing He ran off in a flash of fire. Heading for Robotnik's Roboticizing Center.

Harry had followed his father's aircraft to the Robotocization Center in the center of town. He krept up on the roof to peer in to Argus's interrogation.

Argus stood in the glowing green light of what Harry could guess was a Robotocizer. He had been morbidly fascinated by them ever since his dad told him about them. He had wanted to study them. How do they replace all bio organic matter in the body with mechanical parts? Where do all the parts come from? What happens to the person after they've been robotocized that makes them servants to Robotnik? There where several in the Resistance studying the Robotocizers to try and reverse the process but there was no luck so far He saw his dad next to Robotnik.

"If you know where to find Queen Aleena, tell kind, sweet Dr. Robotnik." The wolf said to his fellow canine as Argus glared at him. "And he will reward you with rank, privelage and power."

"Forget it." Argus growled at him. "I'll never rat on the Queen."

"Then say goodbye to rank and privelage. And say hello to power." Robotnik said to Argus as Sleet nodded and walked over to the controls. "The power of my Roboticizer that is." He laughed evill as Harry's eyes widened as he saw his own adopted father Roboticize Argus. The chamber closed and rotated. Green light's dancing all around it as one circular light moved up it.

How could he do it? How could he betray me? Harry asked himself as he heard a familiar zip sound. "Sonic." He said with teary eyes. "Dad. He just." Sonic pulled him into a hug as he saw what he was talking about. They where too late. Argus was roboticized.

"Bummer Mahores." The blue hedgehog said as he saw the Robot Argus leave the chamber with Robotnik. "We're too late." He said as Sonia and Manic joined them. "Argus is gone."

"What's wrong with Harry?" Sonia asked seeing the blank look in his eyes.

"He just saw his first Roboticising." Sonic explained. "And Sleet pulled it off."

Sonia gasped and pulled Harry into a hug herself. She knew even though they all thought Sleet was a bad guy, he was Harry's personal hero. Manic looked furious.

"Wait a second." Manic said. "Don't all high level robots get indicted at a special shindig at Botnik Hall?" He asked mentioning the building which used to be the City Hall of Mobius City. The capital of planet Mobius.

"Hey yeah, maybe this isn't a lost cause after all." Sonic said punching his fist into his palm. "Hang on mom. We'll find you yet."

Harry glared back at the skylight as they where leaveing, finally out of his trance.

Now they where taking great personal risk. Not that that didn't happen on a daily basis. They where impersonating Sound Bots setting up for Argus Bot's initiation ceremony.

"Put it over there." Sonia ordered the human. Harry pushed with all his strength and. pushed it to the right. "No no. How about the center." He pushed again. gasping as he stopped. He may pack a super strong punch, but this was different. "Nope. It looks better to the right." Harry sighed and p[ushed it back. "Although it does look good where it started-"

"You know what?" Harry asked in his costume as he crossed his arms and tapped his foot irritably. He walked over to his older sister, picked her up, and plopped her down next to the heavy machine. "Why don't you do it yourself?" He asked in irritation."

"Fine." Sonia said with a smile as she picked it up with her super strength as Harry gasped. "All you had to do was ask." She smirked. Harry gave her an annoyed look.

He moved over to his part of the sound station and saw a few things he and Manic could use. Since he moved in with his siblings he found a new passion of his. Engineering. "Ooo. I could use one of these." The young human said as he put the part in his pocket. "And this one too!" His past as a thief when he was five came back. "And this one could go in that new toy I'm making-and Manic's low on these." He was like a kid in a candy store.

Sonic saw their youngest sibling liberating parts from his sound station. "Yo little man. We're here risking our lives impersonating Sound Bots to rescue Argus. "Not to mess with the sound stations."

"I know, I know. Sorry bro I got a little carried away." Harry said with a shrug of his shoulders.

Meanwhile, the aristocrats in the crowd where not suspecting a thing."

"I'm very excited." A female avian Mobusian said in a box seat with Sleet and Dingo. "This is my first Robot Induction Ceremony."

Harry, Sonia, Manic and Sonic started playing terrible off key music in accordance with Sound Bot playing as smoke appeared and so did Argus Bot and Robotnik.

"Is everyone having a good time?" Robotnik asked. The aristocrats wisely said nothing. "Good. Because that would be against the law. We're here tonight to bring in a very important new member of our cause. Argus Bot." Argus Bot stepped forward. "This used to be Argus. An Elite Captain of Queen Aleena's personal guard. Captured by Special Agent Sleet."

Sleet smirked in his performance face as Dingo landed on his nose. "Dingo. Did I forget about you?" He pointed his remote at his nose. "Get off me you idiot."

Unfortunately, Dingo was still on him. "Sorry Sleet." Dingo said as they toppled over."

" Argus Bot. Your duty is now to take liberties, squash freedom, and arrest all enemies of the state." Robotnik said proudly.

"That's my cue." Sonic said as he revved up.

They used the powers of their medallions to their summoned his guitar and aimed up. "And a one." He fired at a chandilier like object and crushed several swatbots.

Sonia summoned her keyboard. "And a two." She created a cloud of purple smoke with her keyboard to hide them.

"Three." Manic said summoning his drumset and creating an earth quake that shattered sevral more.

"And a one two three four." Harry said as he summoned his own guitar from his new spot in the abandoned sky box. He took out SwatBots with his laser arrows. Several at once in fact. When he pulled back the strings and about ten arrows appeared aimed at appropriate targets.

"Yo Argus Bot. What up Butnik throws a mean party huh?" Sonic asked.

"Priority Hedgehog." Argus Bot said in his robotic voice. "You are under arrest."

"Sonia, Manic, Harry, I'm waaaiting." He said as he sat behind Argus Bot's head.

"Ready Medallions." Sonia ordered as the four siblings gathered around the robot that once was Argus. Their medallion's glowed with light. Blue, green, purple and black.

Their Medallions had another power. They could temporarily give a Roboticized robot their free will back. Argus was happy to see them all grown up, but they had to escape.

They got away with Sonic's buzz saw technique which sliced the stage. He buzzed in a circle and they tipped over.

"Catch ya on the flip side." He laughed as the stage floor flipped over.

**To Be Continued...**

**I'm making these two parters. Hope no one minds. I'm not used to long chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: To Catch A Queen Part 2

**Chapter 4: To Catch A Queen Part 2**

"Those where happier days indeed." The human part of Argus' mind smiled at the picture behind his metal shell. "Harry's father had just dropped him off for a month's visit after taking him to visit his own parents on his home planet."

"My real dad's not from Mobius?" Harry asked in confusion.

"Indeed. Though he was raised on Mobius. By a fox family in the desert area. He said he had been in battle on his home planet when a misfired weapon somehow de aged him and sent him here to Mobius. His adoptive family found him and took him in after discovering he had Mage abilities." Argus told his godson. When Harry was born, Aleena asked Argus to be his godfather. He had gladly accepted as the Oracle of Delphias was already the Triplets godfather.

"Mage abilities? What kind of-"

"I'll add a big ten four to that." Sonic said as he dashed onto the scene only hearing the part about "Those where happier times indeed." "Got any idea where we can find mom now?"

"I was on my way to our rendevouz point when I was captured so..." Argus said as he felt something starting to happen in his programming but fought it with every fiber of his being.

"So what are we waiting for?" Manic asked confidently.

"With any luck, she'll be in the underground drainage caverns near...URGH." He started shaking visibly as electricity sparked around him. He was roboticizing again. "Oh no. The medallions where only a temporary fix."

"Fight it Argus." Harry pleaded his godfather. "The Queen will be in the underground drainage caverns near? NEAR?"

"We should give him another burst. We need to get that programming out of him for good." Manic said, angry with Robotnik as they all where.

"We can't." Sonia said. "The medallions are drained. They need time to recharge." She told the youngest triplet as she held up her own piano shaped medallion.

"Only time we've got now is time to slam, jam and sram." Sonic said as he grabbed onto Sonia and Manic and ran off just after Sonia onto grabbed Harry who held out his hand to Argus who had become Argus Bot again.

On a screen in one of Robotnik's bases, Sleet and Dingo where going over footage by orders of their "boss" Robotnik.

"Fight it Argus." He saw Harry plead with his godfather. "The Queen will be in the underground drainage caverns near...NEAR?" So Argus was his son's godfather. That made him feel worse about Roboticizing him.

"The Queen?" Dingo said acting as if he was just the dumb fodder. "That's exactly what Robotnik was hoping for."

"Yes. And now that we know where she might be, perhaps we can give the children a helping hand." Sleet sneered as he watched the footage again.

Now they where sludging through the drainage caverns after performing a pleading song called "Have you got the 411?" to get information about them. This strange guy had given them the information. For the price of Sonia taking him out to dinner.

"Why would mom hang around with all this WATER?" Sonic asked with distaste as he looked around at it worriedly. "Yech."

"Some of us actually like water. For drinking, cleaning, that sort of thing." Sonia explained it to their oldest brother as if he was an over emotional toddler.

"Hey look! There's mom's scarf!" Harry said excitedly and they all raced toward it.

"Yeah but, where's mother?" Sonia asked as they all joined Sonic on the platform where the main mechanical parts are.

"Ya know, there's something fishy about this scarf."

"Could it be the tag on it?" Said the voice of Sleet.

"Property of Special Agent Sleet?!" Sonic read the tag. "Nice going bro. Your homie lead us into a trap!"

Then said homie appeared in the crowd of SWATbots. Sleet pointed the remote at him and he became Dingo.

"Thank's for dinner Sonia. It was great." He said with a cheeky grin.

"I took Dingo out for dinner?!" Sonia shouted with dismay. Then she roared with tears of hatred. She hated Dingo. He was always trying to get her in his arms.

Harry looked at his former guardians with fury. "Harry wait!" Sonic said as he ran at them and jumped in the air and prepared a full power punch. Sleet jumped back just before he hit the ground and a crater appeared where water rushed in.

"Woah." Manic said in shock as they all gasped. "Kid pack's a punch."

"I have got to learn that." Sonia said in awe.

"Nice try son. I know all your little tricks." Sleet reminded him.

"Your dead to me." Harry spat at Sleet. He then ran at him almost at Sonic's speed. He vanished and appeared in front of Sleet.

Woah. Cool speed. I thought only I could move that fast. I could barely see him. Sonic thought as he saw his enraged little brother breathing in rage.

"So fast." Sonia said in shock.

"That's new." Sleet whimpered before Harry sucker punched him in the gut sending him flying through a team of SWATbots.

"Looks like Uncle Dingo forgot to mention he had me on a weighted speed training regimine." Harry spat at the dizzy wolf.

"Oh that definitely cracked something." Sleet moaned. Impressive power. I had no idea he was capable of this. He thought as the Hedgehog's started climbing.

"Sorry guys. I wanted to show you what I could do on my own turf." Manic said as a bot fired at him and he held up his board to block it. "And it blew up in our faces."

"Its my turf too Manic. I was on the streets for a few years before...HE took me in." Harry said as he climbed up with them. Sleet had recovered and was about to climb after them.

"No way. I should have never cut down on you." Sonic said to their two youngest. "Its gotta have something to do...with...ALl this WATER!" He said in a realization tone as they continued to climb up. A Bot's laser struck one of the tanks but thanks to Harry's assaults most of the tanks where below half full.

"Don't worry guys. Everyone makes mistakes." Sonia assured her younger brothers as Manic climbed up. "Even me." She told Harry before ushering him up ahead of her.

"Gee sis, your all heart." Harry teased as they climbed.

"Give up your useless search brats. Queen Aleena would never degrade herself by hiding in an underground swamp." Sleet shouted up at them.

"Oh yes she would." Sonic shot back down at him. "If she knew it would get rid of ol' Butnik once and for all.."

"Yeah." Harry said as they climbed one more ladder. "Once all five of us are together again Butnik won't stand a chance even with you two TRAITORS." He spat out the last part in rage.

It pained Sleet to hear his son call him a traitor. If only he knew the real truth. Aleena was looking into a way to de roboticize by magic. If it comes to fruition then the war is nearly over. "But just in case she does turn out to be here." He said tapping Dingo on the shoulder. Dingo turned and Sleet pressed the button and turned him into a almost perfect copy of Argus. Except with his small specs. "It'll be YOUR job. To make sure she comes out with US." He then procedeed to kick Dingo off the platform by his rear end and he bounced into the water below.

Dingo spat out the water in a arc from his mouth and growled. "Someday Sleet, its gonna be YOUR butt wearing MY footprint." He then ran off to find Aleena to pass on Sleet's message about Harry being in the Resistance and safe.

Harry and his triplet siblings managed to get Argus back again.

"Since this won't last long kids, I'll talk fast." Argus said from beneath them. "The rendevouz point, is THERE." He pointed across the small lake of water to an area of the cavern where there was an exit and a hallway of sorts.

"There's mom." Harry said excitedly pointing to Aleena's real scarf.

"And there's Argus." Manic said in confusion.

"It can't be. Argus is over there." Sonic pointed out to where the Roboticized Argus was.

"That means its Uncle Dingo in disguise." Harry told his siblings in realization.

"MOTHER LOOK OUT!" Sonia shouted.

Manic and Harry both tried to fly over to save her but couldn't. Both had been fired at and had used their boards as shields. "Our boards are blasted!" Harry realized.

"Sonic!" Manic shouted to their brother and pointed over to their mother.

"You expect me to jump over that? But its WATER!" Sonic protested. His aquaphobia coming in.

"And that's OUR mother!" Sonia, Harry and Manic all shouted at once.

"Come on Sonic, we're waaaiting." Harry mocked him. Sonic glared lightly at his youngest brother.

"How many times do I have to tell you that's my line?" Sonic demanded as he prepared to jump.

"Harry's safe and with the Resistance." Dingo said behind the back of his disguised hand. "Though he hate's me and Sleet right now, he'll understand once this is all over.":

"Thank you Dingo." Aleena said before acting her part.

"Goodbye Uncle Argus." Harry called over to Argus as he waved goodbye to the hedgehogs and human.

"We'll be back for you." Manic added.

They didn't get to reunite with their mother, but they saved her from being captured by Sonicbraving the small lake to jump over it and haveing the exit collapse just after she leaves. Sonic manages to handcuff Dingo to a pipe.

"Don't worry. He's not gonna come after us cause he ain't got the juice." Sonic teased the thick headed mutt who was breathing like an angry bull just next to Sonic's head.

"I'll show ya juice." Dingo said in anger as he started pulling the pipe apart.

"Dingo!" Sleet said as he and a crew of SWATbots appeared running across the pipe Argus cut off so Manic, Sonia and Harry could join Sonic. "NO!" But he said this too late as Dingo pulled the pipe apart and they where blasted with water.

"I guess he had the juice after all." Sonic teased and they all had a good laugh.

"Take care." Sonia said past the wall of rocks after their mother.

"Next time Ma. Next time." Manic said confidently.

"Bye Momma." Harry said in his young way. He may be a Freedom Fighter, but he was still a child. "We'll see you again."

Suddenly a laser blast went over their heads.

"After them." Sleet ordered to keep up appearances. "AFTER THEM!" He rode on top of Dingo.

"Now let's juice." Sonic suggested and he and his siblings all sped off one after the other with Harry being last.

Dingo tripped over a rock and Sleet toppled into the water. "IMBICILE." He snapped. "CRETIN! MUFFINBRAIN!" He slapped him outside the head in frustration.

**END OF TO CATCH A QUEEN**

**To Be Continued...**

**Jame's origin on Mobius will be explained shortly. **

**How was Harry's reaction to Sleet and Dingo being there? Was it what you expected? **

**NEXT CHAPTER: BUG!**


	5. Chapter 5: Bug! Part 1

**Chapter 5: Bug! Part 1**

**Queen Aleena: My eldest children had taught Harry many things about being in the Resistance in the months that he had joined them. But my youngest son still had a lot to learn. About teamwork. **

Harry loved to fly. He had been so happy when Manic had given him a hoverboard. He enjoyed surfing along the skyline feeling the wind through his hair. Surfing some really great thermal clouds. "Yahoo!" He cried out as he burst through a particularly dark cloud. "This is the best!" He did a few loops and tricks and flew back in sight below the clouds where he spotted a small lake. He flew down and hopped on the water a few times but failed to notice a SWATbot emerging from the water to follow and attack him.

Harry felt like he was being followed. "Huh? Woah!" He said when he saw the SWATbot coming for him. He flew along the surface of the water sending waves behind himself to try to obscure the bot's vision.

"Don't worry lil' bro. i got it!" A familiar voice called.

"Sonic!" Harry called and he turned his head back to see his oldest brother twirling around a rope tied in a loop.

"Yippee kai ai ay!" Sonic called as he threw the rope running at his usual speed. Then he grebbed on and the rope drew tight around the bot's ankle areas and he ground his feet into the dirt He managed to get the SWATbot to stop, then he revved up and started pulling it backwards along with him. "Think your gonna stop the Hedgehog's huh?" Sonic asked the bot as he managed to get it away from his little brother. "I don't think so." the blue hedgehog said as he started doing a super spin and then threw the bot a good distance away where it crashed and broke apart.

"Awesome." Harry shouted in awe. But he didn't see where he was flying. He crashed into a big pile of mud. Big as a small cliff.

"SWATbot unit 27." Sleet called the SWATbot from its communications device which survived somehow. "There is a rumor of a sighting of Queen Aleena in Quadrant 10. Check it out and report back." The wolfish bounty hunter ordered.

"Affirmative." Sonic said while pinching his nose. "Checking out rumor." He then destroyed the communications device.

"Sonic!" Sonic heard his brother call.

"Hey Harry!" Sonic called as he got to where he heard his little brother's voice. "Where are ya lil' man?"

"Up here." He heard and Sonic looked up to see Harry's feet hanging with his upper body stuck in the mud. "A little help please?" He heard a muffled plea.

"What are you donig out here ALONE?" Sonic demanded as he pulled the human's ankles to try to get him out.

"Surfing some awesome thermals." Harry replied as he wiggled and tried to get unstuck.

"What happened to the Buddy System?" He asked the youngest sibling as he succeded and he felll backwards down the small cliff while Harry fell a bit slower. He looked up.

"Look out below!" Harry called and somehow Sonic didn't get out of the way in time. Harry landed on Sonic and they both let out a "oof."

"Next time we go together." Sonic promised. "And I'll show ya how to surf thermals."

"You surf thermals?" Harry asked in skepticism. Sonic hated water. How could he like clouds which where mostly water and air? He then gasped as he saw his older brother do a few loop de loops about twenty feet in the air. "Crashin'" Ok. Manic's rubbing off on me. Harry thought after he said that.

"Kid you are looking at Sonic the Surf Hog. I could surf thermals upside down with my eyes closed. Come on. I heard some news about mom. We need to find Sonia and Manic" He said tossing Harry his hoverboard and he boarded while Sonic pushed him from behind at full speed.

So this is Sonic speed. "Woohoo!" Harry called out as Sonic let go and he somehow maintained that speed.

They soon came across a valley of oil wells. Burning oil wells.

"Eww that stinks." Manic said pinching his nose.

"These oil wells have been burning for months." Sonia noticed. "Why would mother come to a place like this? Eww...Harry look out!" Harry had hit a pothole and the van soared into the air.

The triplets decided to let Harry drive the van. Big mistake.

"Yo Harry what is it with you and potholes?" Manic demanded as Harry drove on.

"Yeah lil' bro. You can't seem to get enough of 'em." Sonic added.

"I don't know how many more my teeth can take." Sonia added her bit in.

"Come on guys how many have I hit?" Harry grinned from the drivers seat.

"38." The triplets all said at once. Then they all shouted as the van soared into the air again. Harry hit yet another pot hole.

"Wrong. 42. So cut it out with the backseat driving all right?" Harry asked

Sonia groaned. "How much farther?"

Harry checked the map. "Twelve miles." He grinned cheekily. His siblings all cried out in terror. They hated pot holes!

But his love of potholes caused a tire to break. And they had to pull over in the desert. While they where fixing their tire, an unknown vehicle was approaching. Inside the vehicle, was a lizard man. A Freedom Fighter just like them. Not that they knew at the time...

"Identify yourself." Sonia ordered as they got on guard. Harry had crawled out from under the car (They decided he should change the tire as it was his fault) and started preparing a punch. Just in case. While Manic and Sonia grabbed their medallions.

The lizard man was wearing leather. A common thing in the desert as it braced yourself from the sand and wind. "You Sonic?" He asked Sonic in a "down under" accent.

"Who wants to know?" The blue hedgehog demanded.

The lizard man walked over to them. "Name's Rudy." He introduced himself. "The party's in Mofus." He whispered to Sonic.

"And the musician's are down the hall." Sonic said in reply. "HI. I'm Sonic." Sonic smiled at his fellow Freedom Fighter. "And this is Sonia, Manic, and our little brother Harry." He introduced his siblings.

"We heard Queen Aleena was in the area. Is it true?" Sonia asked Rudy as she shook hands with the one eyed Freedom Fighter. Apparently he, like Argus, also lost an eye.

"Nah I haven't seen her." Rudy said as he shook Harry's hand. "And that's a good thing."

"How come?" Manic asked.

Rudy looked around suspiciously. "Cause somethin' strange is goin' on 'round here."

Then he told him about the previous night. How he had seen what looked local Bottle Flies glowing in the night.

"Bugs?" Sonia asked fearfully. "Eww!"

"Its nothing I hadn't seen before. There just some majorly big flies 'cept they never glowed before last night. Then, one of my mate's, a Freedom Fighter same as me, turned on me. Wanted to take me to Robotnik. I was lucky to get out alive."

Rudy remembered how one of their more stockier friends had grabbed him from behind while two others rushed him from the front. One with a knife. He kicked the two smaller ones away and hurled the bigger guy over his shoulder into the others and ran off.

"I think its something to do with those bugs." Rudy told the teens and child. "We could really use some help here hedgehogs."

"What do you guys think?" Sonic asked his siblings. He wanted to help the Freedom Fighters out here. But they where a team. He was pleased to see each one nod. Even Sonia.

"First we need to catch one of those flies." Manic suggested.

"Yeah. We should probably go check out the village and see if any Freedom Fighters survived too and get some supplies for-." Harry suggested before Sonia cut in.

"Sonic, why don't you go check out the village?" She suggested. "Your the fastest. Then we'll come up with a plan to get one of those," She shuddered, "icky bugs."

"Right sis." Sonic agreed.

"I'll come too." Harry suggested. "Two can get more done."

"Sorry lil' guy, no time. This calls for some warp speed." Sonic said before running off. Harry walked away with an angry, upset look. His siblings looked after him as he walked behind the van. Even Rudy saw he was a bit upset. Sonic tended to forget that though he was the youngest of them at ten, he was still a Freedom Fighter first. He then saw his hover board from where he was changing the tire.

Manic and Sonia where shocked as Harry soared into the air. "Harry don't!" Sonia protested.

"Come back little mate!" Rudy called.

"Sonic thinks he can go solo, so can I." Harry said determinedly to them. "I'll bring back one of those flies in no time."

Soon enough, Harry was surfing thermals again while keeping an eye out for one of those flies. "Yahoo!" He called as he glided along one that looked like a surfing wave at the beach. He failed to notice though, a fly that appeared just after he did. "Huh?" He said in confusion as a small fly landed on his nose. Then he heard a mechanical buzz and he felt the sting. "Ouch!" A bump appeared, then vanished almost instantly. "Robotnik." Harry said in a monotone voice. "Must report to Robotnik."

When Sonic arrived at Rudy's village he was very disappointed. "Bummer Mahores." He said as he surveyed the damage. "Yo Freedom Fighters!" He called out. "I'm waaaiting." Then he saw one of the mechanical flies. "Hey needle nose!" Sonic called and waved it down. It came down and Sonic pointed at his nose with a grin, hiding a jar behind him. The fly prepared to sting and flew into the jar. Destroying it as it rammed itself against the glass.

"Woah." Sonic said. "If your a real fly then I'm a SWATbot." He said before running off.

In Robotnik's base, Sleet was overseeing the Roboticization of FLYbot victims.

"The serum lasts for about one hour. Enough time to temporarily subdue the victims." Sleet told Robotnik. On one side where FLYbot victims. On the other where roboticized Freedom Fighters. The Outback wasn't the only place where Robotnik had tested his new FLYbots. "Long enough to roboticize them that is." He said with a sneer. I will never forgive myself for telling Robotnik about that Hunting Method I designed. Sleet said in his mind. He and Robotnik had been talking about his Bounty Hunting career. Robotnik had been wondering how a team who had captured A to S-class criminals in Aleena's time where repeatedly failing to capture three teenagers and a child.

"Excellent." Robotnik sneered. "Sometimes I'm amazed by my own brilliance."

My method gave you the idea you oaf. Sleet snarled in his mind. Sleet at times deployed a robotic fly filled with a sleeping serum to catch their targets. "Continued overseeing the Roboticizing." He ordered Sleet.

"Yes your evilness." Sleet said with a bow before starting to leave. Then Dingo entered, with HARRY! Sleet turned. Dingo was holding Harry by the neck of his shirt. Something was wrong. He wasn't struggling. Could he be?

"Look what I found. " Dingo said to Robotnik bringing Harry over to him.

"Ahh, how pleasant. The Hedgehog's youngest come to visit." Robotnik chuckled.

"Robotnik." Harry said dully. "Must report to Robotnik."

He is. Sleet thought in dismay. A bit disappointed that his son let himself be caught by a FLYbot.

Robotnik waved his hand in Harry's face. "What's wrong with him?" He demanded.

"I believe he's a FLYbot victim sir." Sleet said. "You see the sting mark?" He pointed out a very faint mark on Harry's nose.

"I am your humble servant sir."

"Oh this is perfect." Robotnik laughed evilly. "Cause I have a very sepecial job for you."

"Anything for you sir." Harry said in a loving voice that made Sleet sick to his stomach.

"Good. Bring me one of the modified FLYbots." Robotnik ordered and Sleet relucantly brought him one. "This FLYbot is radio controlled." He told his two "servants."

"So before the serum wears off, we drop him off in the Outback and then-" Sleet said realizing Robotnik's plan.

"And he will bring us the Hedgehogs." Robotnik chuckled darkly. "Bark like a dog." He ordered Harry.

"Arf arf." Harry said bringing up his hands and arms in a lower curve making Sleet want to throw up even more.

"Ahh loyalty." Robotnik laughed evilly.

**To Be Continued...**

**The FLYbots I think where one of Robotnik's better ideas. **

**Please Leave A Review**


	6. Chapter 6: Bug! Part 2

**Chapter 6: BUG! Part 2**

Sonia, Manic and Rudy where waiting for Harry and Sonic to return. Manic had taken to flying around in the air around the van to pass the time.

"Any sign of Harry Rudy?" Sonia asked in concern.

"No. Nothing." The lizard man said. Suddenly there was a blue flash across his binocs. "Wait. Somethings coming. But its moving so fast I can't see-"

"Its me." Sonic said as he stopped. "

"What about my village?" Rudy asked the blue hedgehog. "Did you see?"

"Sorry Rudy." Sonic shook his head sadly. "Its burned. Everything's gone. No sign of Freedom Fighters.

Rudy roared to the heavens "NOOOOOOOOO!" With his knees on the ground.

"We'll find them Rudy." Sonia assured their new friend.

"We've got to stop them." Rudy said suddenly in anger.. "Its those flies."

"Oh, speaking of which." Sonic said before handing the jar with the FLYbot. "Check this sucker out."

Rudy took the jar and shook it. Hearing a metallic clink.

"Where's Harry?" The Blue hedgehog asked as Rudy let the mechanical fly fall into his hand to check it out while Manic observed.

"Harry flew off to get one of those," She shuddered, "icky bugs. And he's not back yet. I'm worried Sonic." '

"Their Robotnik's flies all right." Rudy said with anger. "Their metal."

"How do those FLYbots make you loyal to Robotnik?" Manic asked curiously from Rudy's shoulder.

Rudy opened the fly to show Harry's older siblings. There was a green liquid inside it. "It must be this serum. They must inject it into you through their stingers."

"Fake flies with Full Metal Jackets?" Sonic asked with distaste. "Oh just what we need." He said in a joking manne

A few hours later...

"What time is it now?"

"Five seconds after the last time you asked." Sonia said to Sonic irritably as he continued pacing the area around their van. They had been waiting for Harry for hours.

"Hi. I'm back." Came from the air. They all saw Harry jump down to the ground from his airboard.

"Where were ya bro?" Manic demanded.

Harry suddenly looked nervous as all of his siblings seemed a bit mad at him. "I'm not really sure myself. I chased one of those bottle fly things. But it got away."

"Their not flies." Sonic told the human.

"Woah. This is a new low even for Butnik." Harry said as Rudy explained and showed him the fly they took apart. Then he got mad. "Dad must have given him the idea."

"What makes you think Sleet would give him this plan?" Sonia asked.

"Dad and Uncle Dingo aren't idiots sis. They captured A to S class criminals in mom's time." Harry told his older sister. "Using a robotic fly with a sleeping serum was one of his Dad's favorite tactics."

"They went after S classes?" Sonia gasped.

"Uh, a little explanation sis?" Sonic asked in confusion.

"Its the rating system of how dangerous the criminals of Mobius are given." Sonia explained to her un educated brothers. From the weakest to stronges, its D class, C class, B class, A class and the strongest is S class.

"Intelligence gathered by the Resistance says Robotnik's now labled all of you together an S class group." Rudy told Sonic. "But individually your B to A class. With Harry being High B class because he's young."

"While that is flattering, check out the heavy hitters." Sonic said to Harry pointing up to new additions to the van on the top. Two laser guns.

"Woah, awesome!" Harry said eagerly. "Where'd you get those?"

"Remember the Stealth Bot that was on your tail?" Sonic asked.

"We scavenged the parts and Rudy and Manic gave the van a major upgrade." Sonia said with a smirk.

"We're going to destroy those bottle flies."

"Cool." Harry said as he got on top of the van into the cockpit of the Sniper Pit as it had been named. "So uh...how we doin' it?"

"By the oil wells." Sonic told him. "At dawn."

"Dawn?" Sonia asked with distaste. "Can't it be like 9:30 ish? I hate to lose my beauty sleep."

Sonic and Manic looked at her with a glare while Harry rolled his eyes . Rudy gave Sonia a pleading look. "All right all right." She finally relented.

Later that night, everyone was asleep. Getting rest for their mission. Harry and Rudy had to sleep in the same bed as they only had four beds. Harry slept closest to the door in case he had to go to the bathroom.

**Buzz. Beep**!

Harry woke up in a zombie like state. He walked out into the area surrounding their van and hid behind a rock with his legs spread with his communicator in hand. "This is Harry calling Dr. Robotnik. Come in."

A few hours before dawn, Sonic woke due to a breeze. "Huh?" He asked outloud. He checked on Harry and he was snoozing away next to Rudy. "Little guy must have gone to the bathroom and forgot to close the door." Then he heard something. And he zoomed away a few miles to see what the noise was. It was a fleet of SWATBots and Robotnik's personal tank. "Time to launch some major haunch." He said and he rushed back to the van and woke Sonia, Manic and Rudy but let Harry sleep as kid's need their sleep.

"How did Robotnik find out?" Sonia demanded.

"Oh I'm clueless sis." Sonic said in confusion. "We need to hide this tank. Any ideas Rudy?" He asked thier lizard friend.

"There's a cave just south of here." Rudy told Sonic.

While Rudy was telling Sonic where to go, Manic had been going over battle plans and only Sonia heard the Buzz Beep sound that came from Harry's area. "Huh?" She asked as she saw Harry walking zombie like to the bathroom that couldn't be used unless the van was online. "Harry are you all right?" She asked her little brother. Her suspicion was increased as he ignored her and went into the bathroom. She made a face and walked over to listen in.

"This is Harry calling Dr. Robotnik. They know your coming." She heard him say and she gasped. "Their headed for-"

"Harry what are you doing?" She demanded as she took the communicator from Harry and canceled the transmission.

"Robotnik. Must contact Robotnik." Harry said in a drone voice.

"Oh my gosh." Sonia said in realization. He's a FLYbot victim!

"Boy come in." Robotnik ordered from his tank. "BOY!" He shouted in anger and threw the walkie talkie that was connected to the Tank at the wall which caused it to shatter.

"Harry? Talking to Robutnik?" Sonic asked skeptically.

"I heard and saw him talking to him with his communicator." Sonia said.

Sonic looked skeptic again. "Maybe he hasn't cut all ties to Sleet and Dingo like we thought?"

"I don't think that's it." Cause I heard a-"

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Harry asked as he suddenly

"You don't remember talking to Butnik?" Sonic asked as he stopped the van.

They where all around Harry studying his panicky expression. "Why would I talk to Butnik? I hate him just as much as anyone." The ten year old pointed out as he sat on the floor.

"Maybe to talk to Sleet?" Sonic suggested.

"No way. While I'll always be grateful to him for taking me in when I needed him, I hate him just as much as Butnik."

"Cause you where injected with a serum. Which makes you loyal to Robotnik." Rudy said after a lengthy discussion as to why Harry would contact the mad robotics expert.

"I was stung by a FLYbot?" Harry asked in confusion. "But I don't re...member..." He got the same look in his eye that Sonia saw earlier. She "Hmmed." in skepticism. They all heard the Buzz Beep.

"I've heard that sound before." Sonic said.

"Me too." Rudy agreed.

"Its coming from his fanny pack." Manic said as the green furred hedgehog pointed to the fanny pack they bought together when it was by two get two free at some market place.

Rudy eyed it suspiciously. Sonic opened it and a FLYbot flew out. Rudy gasped as it flew for him and he ducked to avoid it. He ducked several more times as it flew around the van as did Sonia and Manic. Sonic summoned his Guitar Laser and zapped it when it landed on a wall.

"Oh my gosh!" Sonia gasped as she picked up a part from the wall where it went SPLAT. "This one's radio controlled. That's how its been stinging Harry."

"I wonder." Sonic said and he picked up Harry's pack. "Holes." He said in anger. "Harry's a human pin cushin."

Harry shook his head suddenly. "I feel like road kill." Manic helped the young human up and patted his back. "I'm gonna get Butnik for this." He growled in rage.

"We're with ya little bro." Sonic said in equal anger. No one messes with their little brother and gets off unharmed.

"But first we need a plan" Sonia said to their trigger happy oldest brother.

"Don't worry sis. Plan is my middle name." Sonic said eagerly.

"Uh huh." The purple hedgehog female said skeptically.

"No listen. I've been talking it over with Rudy." Sonic let the lizard man take it from there.

"First we use the van as bait." Rudy said eagerly. "Then we use it to lure the flies to this place I know." He fisted his right palm eagerly as he explained the plan.

The plan worked. Harry, Sonia and Manic took turns manning the new laser toys on the roof and got their fair share of FLYbot slaughter while Rudy drove. Sonic lured the rest to a lightning field. "This looks like a good spot for a fly roast." He said with a smirk after checking the wind. He yelped as he was struck by a bolt of lightning on one of his spines. The lowest to his rear. He flew fast on Harry's airboard as the flies came after him. A bolt came down and electrocuted the lot into malfunctioning.

"Sweet." He said in victory. Then he yelped again as a bolt struck him again. Several more did until he left the area.

Rudy crushed one last FLYbot for good measure. "I think we got 'em all." He said as he made his way over to the van. Sonic came flying back.

"Did ya get 'em bro?" Manic asked when Sonic landed. They all noticed Sonic's smoking behind and stared curiously.

"Course I got 'em." Sonic said with his hands on his behind. "I just want to be left alone." Sonic said in a unreadable expression. Rudy, Harry, Sonia and Manic looked at each other weirdly before they all heard "OWWWW!" From the van.

The next day they went back to the ruined village.

"Everything's gone." Rudy said with a tear.

"Rudy look!" Harry said eagerly and waved to other Freedom Fighters as they all came out of hiding.

"Shiela." Rudy said happily as a female lizard person came running up to him. "Your alive!"

"Rudy!" She said as she hugged him.

They both said "Its great to see ya mate." At the same time and Rudy went over to greet his other fellow Freedom Fighters.

"The SWATbots burned the village. But we got away." She said to her friend.

"Where are the others?" Rudy asked.

The small family smiled as Rudy was reunited with his fellow Freedom Fighters. "Well we got rid of the FLYbots. But we missed mother AGAIN." Sonia said in despair.

"No biggie. We'll catch up to her." Sonic assured their only sister. "Now lil' bro. About your going solo?" He turned to Harry who had the decency to look sheepish.

"I know I know. Dumb idea." Harry said to his older brother in apology. "From now on its all for one and all for...Robotnik." He said in the same tone he used when high on the loyalty serum. "Must contact Robotnik."

"Oh my gosh!" Sonia panicked and the three hedgehogs prepared to restrain Harry if necessary.

"Gotcha." Harry said with a smirk. They all had a good laugh as they walked over to introduce themselves to Rudy's group of Freedom Fighters.

**To Be Continued...**

**Please leave a review!**


	7. Chapter 7: Start of Something New

**Chapter 7: Start of Something New**

"I think I'm gonna stay here for a while guys." Harry said to his siblings as he helped them load the supplies the Freedom Fighters here let them have. Some water, a few non perishable food stuffs, some toiletries. Things like that.

"What are you talking about?" Sonia demanded. "We always travel together."

"Yeah, but after Robotnik's little FLYbot got me I started thinking about the future. How many more times am I going to be a victim that you guys have to save? I realized that I need to get stronger so I can protect myself without having to rely on you guys constantly." The human child told his siblings. "So if Rudy doesn't mind, I'd like to stay and train in the desert for say...two years?" He looked up at his new lizard man friend.

"Sure lil' mate. No problem. We could use some fresh blood in our group." Rudy agreed with a nod. "Especially siince we lost a few of our guys to those nasty FLYbots." One of those friends he had mentioned, the big one who had grabbed him from behind, had been roboticized. And a couple of other non bipedal mobians.

"Train? Out here in the desert? Are you sure?" Sonic asked. Skeptical about his little brother's choice in staying.

"I'd also like to try to find my dad's family if their out here. Remember when Uncle Argus said that my dad was taken in by a fox family in the desert area? Maybe their still here!"

"I did hear rumors of a village far in the desert." Rudy said as he rubbed his chin. "One of my mate's got lost a while back. He had little water left and was exhausted. He had collapsed. But he looked up and saw a fox figure looming over him."

The friend who had come at Rudy with a knife collapses in the desert as the sun is high in the sky. He opened his canteen but only sand came out. He spat out the sand and turned over. His abdomen toward the sun. He felt like he was going to die. But then, the sun was blocked out. And a brown furred fox with glowing hands made him black out.

"Well, if this is what you want, we'll support you." Sonia said giving the small human a hug.

After saying goodbye to his siblings, Harry and Rudy waved as the Sonic Underground van drove off toward Robotropolis.

**To Be Continued...**

**Will be starting a seperate fic for one shots and side stories. Including Harry's first night with his siblings, A few sparring sessions with some of Rudy's friends, meeting his father's family in the desert, that kind of thing. **

**Please Leave A Review**


	8. Chapter 8: 2 Years Later

**Chapter 8: 2 Years Later**

Harry stood with his mentor Rudy waiting for his sibs to come back to the Outback's Freedom Fighter village. The village had been rebuilt and thanks to some special reinforcements from Harry, would be hidden from any SWATBots. Harry now stood at 4 foot 9 and was a bit taller than his siblings had been 2 years ago but from the picture he had seen of his mother, they might get to be his height now. He would be the tallest of their family though as he was born human. He wore leather as was customary in the desert to brace himself from the wind and the sand. An outfit similar to Rudy's actually. Except his shoulder pieces had two fluff balls instead of one fluff ball and a set of spikes. He wore light brown fingerless gloves held together by his middle fingr pieces. His Royal Hedgehog Medallion hung from his neck as it always had and always would.

On his back though, was a new weapon. A giant halbert. He was succesful in finding his fathers fox family. He met his grandfather, his Uncle Merlin, and his cousin Tails! Tails was his age and learning to be the next Warlock of Shadakor. Shadakor was a mystical village free from Robotnik's tyranny by hiding in the desert via magical means. For six months he trained with his cousin learning from his Uncle Merlin about manipulating the elements by magical spells. He could use all of them, but not as well as he could use Raitani, or Lightning. He then found out it was customary for their family to be made a weapon with which they could use to aid them in combat along with magic that allows the family member to better manipulate the elements. Harry's weapon was his new Giant Halbert, Banryu. It had a black hilt with white strips of bandage wrapped around the middle so Harry coulde grip the blade better as the handle was over two feet in a half moon hilt. He had not used the manipulation powers of his new weapon in combat yet but he had practiced with it. His new weapon was not technically new though. As he was not a born member of the Prower clan, having been born by a father who was blood adopted, a blade could not be made for him. His weapon once belonged to a mercenary called Bankotsu. His elemental manipulation was due to the powers of youkai, or demonic energy. When Bankotsu was alive on Mobius five hundred years ago, he slaughtered one thousand Mobians and one thousand demons before he was killed. Upon his slaying of his one thousandth demon, Banryu became a demonic weapon capable of elemental manipulation through youkai and Bankotsu's emotions.

He wasn't accepted by Rudy's friends at first. It wasn't until he sent their strongest fighter five hundred feet into a boulder with a single punch in a spar that he had earned everyone's respect and acceptance as a Freedom Fighter despite being one of Aleena's children. "He's a toddler!" The lizard man had said. He regretted that the next day when his whole body ached and not in the good way from physical intamacy.

"Here they come." Harry said excitedly. The familiar Sonic Underground sped through the desert toward them. Manic must be driving. Harry thought as he constantly speeded.

The van came to a screeching halt in front of the lizard man and human pre teen.

"Hey lil' man. I'm waaaiting." Came from inside the van.

Harry gave Rudy a hug goodbye. And stepped into the van. Eager to restart the search for their mother.

**To Be Continued...**

**So its two years later, Harry's stronger, the triplet's are stronger, and the search is starting again. What will happen next time? On Harry the Bounty Hunter. **

**Shadakor and the spells for elemental manipulation belong to Asher Tye**

**Raitani (Ritanee) Lightning**

**Aeroni (Aronee) Air**

**Gigani (Jiganee (Rock)**

**Ferani (Feranee) Fire**

**Race (Rachee) Movement**

**Gan (Gan) Attack**

**Roan (Ro-wen) Arise**

**Please Leave A Review**


	9. Chapter 9: Three Hedgehogs and a Baby 1

**Sorry about lack of updates, major Writers Block. That and Black/White 2 came out. **

**Chapter 8: Three Hedgehogs and Baby Harry Part 1**

**Queen Aleena: Most children leave their parents eventually. For most mothers, this happens when the children are grown and no longer need them. They are the lucky ones**.

It's been two months since Harry had rejoined his siblings. Currently, they where fighting a small army of SWATBots.

Harry twirled Banryu in his hand an inch away using magic. Then he grabbed onto it and slashed from the side. "Dragon Hammer!" He shouted and a bursting ball of flames attacked a small group of SWATs. They exploded immediately. "Nice." He grinned. Then swung Banryu from his left to behind him as another came up and sliced it in half. Oil spewing from the machine as if it where blood. "Not bad. Not bad at all. Too bad Rudy couldn't see this." He missed his mentor. But his place was with his sibs. Though Rudy and Shiela had always told him he had a place in the Outback Sector with their group as well. What he didn't see, was Sleet sneaking up behing him wit ha syringe; A syringe with a very special substance Robotnik had designed.

Harry muffle shouted as Sleet grabbed him from behind. "You!" He said from behind Sleet's hand trying to bite him to get free.

"Sorry about this son." Sleet apologized in advance before injecting the serum through his neck. Harry jerked and thrashed as the serum went to work doing its job and regressing his age. Sleet shhed the boy in pain and held him as he shrunk from a twelve year old, to a ten year old, to age seven, age four, and finally...Sleet held an infant Harry in his arms. The baby obviously not knowing what was going on and looking up at Sleet innocently. Possibly feeling kinship with the wolf because he did not cry right away.

"Uh, Sleet, what now?" Dingo asked stupidly. "We need to get out of here before the triplets find us.

"Your right Dingo." Sleet said with a smirk at the mut. "But we can't let Baby Harry stay cold can we?"

"Aww no Sleet come o-" ZAP! Dingo transformed into a baby basket complete with blankies. Harry giggled and clapped his hands.

"Aww see, he likes it." Sleet said as he tucked little Harry in. "And now to play the waiting game." Sleet picked up the grumbling Dingo Basket as Baby Harry started dozing off despite the loud noises.

"One of these days Sleet..." The basket grumbled as they left in a dark alley.

Later...

"Everyone okay?" Sonic asked after making sure no SWATBots where around.

"I think I broke a nail!": Sonia whined.

"Manic rolled his eyes. "Yeah bro, we're find."

"Wait a Mobius minute. We're missing a certain someone."

Sonia noticed it too and stopped thinking about what Salon was nearest to look around. "There!" She pointed to Harry's clothes and Banryu lying in the midst of several dozen Bots.

"Woah, looks like Lil' Bro got more than any of us.

"But where is he?"

"Maybe he went for a swim?" Manic suggested. "There's a lake nearby."

"Without making sure we're all okay? I'm not buyin' it." The blue hedgehog said firmly. "Something's wrong."

He went over and tried lifting Banryu. "MMMmmmnngh. GRRRrrrrr. Man this thing weigh's a ton!" Sonic said. "No wonder it does a lot of damage.

Sonia smiled and walked over to Banryu. Picking it up with ease as if it was a feather. "Light as a feather for me."

"From now on, you do the heavy lifting." Sonic insisted.

It was now five hours after they fought the SWATBots. The triplets where worried sick.

"Come on Harry. Be quiet for Uncle Dingo." Dingo pleaded with the wailing, hungry infant that he was holding. He saw the triplets van pull up and stopped rocking and hid his facial features.

"He wouldn't just go off on his own. He'd tell us." Sonia said confidently.

"Maybe he-" Sonic started as they exited their van at their current hide out when they heard it. A baby crying.

"Uh, guys, I think we found him." Manic said as they all stared down at a small human baby with Harry's messy hair. But without his lightning scar.

"Wait, it could be a trap by Butnik. He could be a BABYBot." Sonic pointed out as he stopped Sonia who was about to pick their little brother up.

"No Sonic. He's got the medallion. No one can take these off except us." Sonia pointed out Harry's Royal Hedgehog medallion. "Robotnik can't fake that." She put her medallion near Harry's and they glowed like normal."

"So what the heck happened?" Sonic asked his siblings as Sonia took the infant Harry in her arms and Manic picked up the Dingo Basket as they moved inside.

Later, Harry had been fed, changed, and burped. But he still wouldn't stop crying.

"Ugh, there's nothing I hate more than a fussing baby." Sonic said as he covered his ears in pain.

"Yeah sis, what's wrong with him?"

"He could be scared." Sonia suggested as she held their brother. "He doesn't know us. He's probably terrified. Or maybe...here hold him. I'm going to get something." She held out Harry to Manic.

"Uh uh. No way." Manic protested. But found his arms full of baby.

"I'm coming with you." Sonic said as he ran from the still whimpering Harry.

Suddenly, Harry stopped crying as Manic held him.

"Well look at that. Heh, he likes me." Manic said as Harry made cute baby noises at him. "Hey lil' guy. Its your big bro Manic."

When Sonia and Sonic got back, Harry was banging a single drumstick on Manic's drum set.

"The little guy's a natural. Don't know why ma gave him a guitar like Sonic." Manic said with a smile. "He likes me. Soon as you guys left he stopped crying. So what'd you find?"

"This." Sonia said. Holding up a compact disc. "Harry listens to it when he feels down. It always makes him smile. Sometimes it puts him right to sleep. Its from mother."

"Ma? She sent him a disc? Of what?"

"Don't know." Sonic said. "We always respected his privacy. But this letter says its a lullaby she used to sing to him after we where all asleep."

Sonia walked over to their computer station and inserted the disc. A single green line appeared.

_**"There's a saying old, says that love is bliiiind."**_ Their mother's voice sang as the green line matched her voice tones.

"Mother." Sonia gasped.

_**"Still we're often told, seek and ye shall fiiiind. So I'm going to seek a certain lad I haaaad." **_

Baby Harry started yawning sleepily. Making sleepy baby noises as Manic handed him to Sonic who put him back in the Dingo Basket.

_**"Looking everywhere, haven't found him yet. He's the big affair I cannot forget." **_

The siblings all watched over Harry as he closed his eyes slowly and picked them back up again only to have them droop again sleepily.

_**"Only man I ever think of with regreeeet." **_

Soon after Harry fell asleep. The triplet's all phwewed

"Well that was relatively painless." Sonic said as they all left the room after the song finished and Harry didn't wake up. "So all we gotta do when its bedtime for him is play that song."

"Looks like it." Manic said as he joined him. "He's out like a rock. Snooze City."

They didn't see Dingo peeking on them as they planned their time with Baby Harry.

"We don't know how long he'll be like this." Sonia said. "We'll need diapers, blankies, a binky, baby clothes, formula-"

"Woah there sis, let's write it all down first." Sonic stopped her as she started to leave the hideout.

"Sounds like their on the right track. Good idea about teaching them responsibility your Majesty." Dingo whispered. Harry yawned and turned over in Dingo and he gulped. Deciding not to risk getting caught, he hurried back to the spot he was before the triplets could get back.

**To Be Continued...**

**The lullaby is Someone To Watch Over Me by the Girshwin duo. But I've imagined Aleena's singing voice to be like Hailey's from American Dad since that episode where she sang in Roger's lounge. Hope this episode is going well! Sorry for lack of updates, major WB. **

**Please leave a review. **


End file.
